runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Source:Temple Knights
Dialogue Recruitment Drive Sir Amik Varze: I can not tell you much... They are called the Temple Knights, and are an organization that was founded by Saradomin personally many centuries ago. (Note: Centuries tend to suggest less than 1000 years - The Fourth Age lasted 2000 years, and the Seven Priestly Warriors fought around the year 1200. If we are now in the year 169 of the Fifth Age, then (2000-1200) + 169 = 969, and 969 < 1000, which allows the possibility that the Seven Priestly Warriors founded the second order of the Temple Knights) Sir Tiffy Casien: I represent the Temple Knights. We are the premier order of Knights in Asgarnia, if not the world. Saradomin himself personally founded our order centuries ago, and we answer only to him. Adventurer: So what's the difference between you and the White Knights? Sir Tiffy Cashien: Well, in simple terms, we're better! Any fool with a sword can manage to get into the White Knights, which is mostly the reason they are so very, very incompetent, what? The Temple Knights, on the other hand, have to be smarter, stronger and better than all others. We are the elite. No man controls us, for our orders come directly from Saradomin himself! Adventurer: Cool, you mean I get to meet Saradomin? Sir Tiffy Cashien: Well, uh, not exactly... Sir Vey Lance, our head of operations, is the only one of our order who has ever personally met Saradomin, but everything he tells us to do is done with Saradomin's implicit permission. Sir Tiffy Cashien: It's not every job where you have more authority than the king, now, is it? Adventuer: Wait... You can order the King around? Sir Tiffy Cashien: Well, not me personally, I'm only inthe recruitment side of things, dontchanknow, but the higher ranking members of the organization have almost absolute power over this kingdom. Plus a few others, so I hear... Anyway, this is why we keep our organization shrouded in secrecy, and why we demand such rigorous testing for all potential recruits. Speaking of which, are you ready to begin your testing? Sir Tiffy Cashien: Oh, jolly well done! Your performance will need to be evaluated by Sir Vey personally, but I don't think it's going too far ahead of myself to welcome you to the team! Wanted! Savant: Legends tell us that Lord Saradomin once walked these lands amongst us, and delivered his wisdom unto us personally, so that we could grow wise in his honour. But then came the war, that shattered our lands, and the interloper banished our land from us! But the wisdom of Saradomin knew that such events might occur, and he laid plans in secret amongst his most devout followers! Those warriors whose hearts were pure as their minds were sharp were called to him, and were made into his Temple Knights, for they were the Knights that guarded his very first Temple. All who dwelled in his lands knew that the Temple Knights were the honoured, the blessed, the personally chosen warriors of Saradomin, and thus were they given great freedom and authority in all of our Lords lands. But with Saradomin no longer with us, the Temple Knights were no longer honoured and respected by all! Rather, they were made targets by Saradomin's enemies, and driven from the lands unjustly! Thus it was that they became a secret force, hidden from the eyes of Saradomin's enemies, that could strike against evil in his name swiftly and quietly whenever they may be needed.'